Cómo No Sobrellevar Un Embarazo
by Miss Tsuki
Summary: Cuando hay una mujer embarazada, los hombres siempre harán algo mal. [NaruHina/SasuSaku/SaIno/ChouKarui/ShikaTema] [Serie de OS] Basado en una Historia Real.
1. Exageración

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

.

.

.

**Cómo NO sobrellevar un embarazo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Exageración**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para los aldeanos de Konoha, muchas cosas se habían hecho tan típicas que ya nadie las discutía. Cosas como ver a la Ex-Hokage, Tsunade Senju, saliendo de la casa de apuestas completamente ebria y enojada, o ver a Rock Lee recorriendo las calles usando sus manos y gritando a los cuatro vientos algo sobre la "llama de la juventud".

O ver a Uzumaki Naruto correr desesperado por la aldea.

_-¡¿Dónde está´ttebayo?!-_gritaba_-¡Se supone que aquí lo vendían!-_decía mientras revolvía con ansiedad todos los puestos del mercado bajo las atentas e incómodas miradas de los dueños de los establecimientos.

Sí, nada fuera de lo común.

-¡_Dónde está´ttebayo_!-se jalaba de los cabellos. ¡Solo esto podía pasarle a él_!-¡Kami-sama me odia´ttebayo!_

¡¿Cómo conseguiría esa cosa antes de que se acabe el tiempo?!

….*….*….

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la aldea, Konohamaru Sarutobi caminaba tranquilamente cerca de la zona de entrenamiento. Había estado entrenando muy duro toda la mañana, aún le faltaba para dominar el Rasen Shuriken que Naruto le había estado enseñando.

Ahora con tanto tiempo libre debido a la paz tenía que buscar cosas para hacer y qué mejor que entrenar. Nunca se sabía cuándo podía llegar un nuevo enemigo, como ese tal Toneri hace casi dos años.

Estiró sus brazos-¡_Es hora de descansar!-_gritó emocionado. De todas formas, un chico de 17 años puede hacer de vago de vez en cuando.

-¡_Permiso´ttebayo!-_escuchó exclamar en la lejanía.

-¿_Naruto-niichan?-_se preguntó. Sin preverlo una gran nube de humo se fue acercando hacia su dirección.

_-¡Habrán paso´ttebayo! ¡Tengo prisa_!-corría descontrolado el Uzumaki, tanto que ni siquiera notó a su joven "aprendiz" delante de él.

_-¡Nii-chan detente!-_tarde fue su reacción ya que Naruto chocó directamente contra él tirándolo con brusquedad al suelo.

Se incorporó quejándose por el impacto. Se fijó quien era el idiota que se había metido en su camino sorprendiéndose_-¿Konohamaru? ¡Qué hacías en medio del camino´ttebayo! ¡Me pude haber matado!_-se quejaba ignorando olímpicamente a un casi desmayado muchacho llenó de moretones.

Parpadeó confundido-_¿M-Matarte?-_se enderezó y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al joven rubio_-¡Yo no soy el que anda corriendo como desquiciado sin fijarse por donde va! ¡Eres un imbécil, Naruto-niichan! ¡Así nunca llegarás a Chunnin menos a Hokage!_

_-¡Oye mocoso, respeta a tus mayores´ttebayo!-_le devolvió el golpe en la cabeza-¡_Y no te doy otra no más porque tengo una misión importante, Konobakamaru*!_

-¡_A quién dices bak…espera ¿misión?-_preguntó_-¿Tienes una misión_?-era extraño, en ese tiempo las misiones escaseaban o solo daban trabajos simples y con mala paga.

_-¡Sí y una importante así que no moles_…-y fue allí donde a Naruto se le ocurrió una idea. Miró al Sarutobi y una sonrisa, que se podría considerar malévola, se le dibujo en la cara. Después de todo, dos cabezas pensaban mejor que una -_Nee~ Konohamaru, ¿quieres acompañarme a mi misión´ttebayo? ¡Pero tenemos que hacerlo rápido!_

Los ojos del chico brillaron_-¡Sí!-_gritó emocionado. Una misión con su Nii-chan sería completamente genial.

_-Bien entonces, esto es lo que haremos_-se acercó a su oreja y empezó a susurrar. Mientras más hablaba, la cara de Konohamaru se ponía más y más azul.

No sabía porque pero algo de ese plan le olía a problemas…

…*….*…

Agitados y sudorosos, ambos chicos cayeron al duro suelo de los campos de entrenamiento. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? Fácil, Naruto los había llevado a un acantilado a las afueras de Konoha para tratar de conseguir una flor especial que supuestamente solo se conseguía allí.

A pesar de ser ninjas y poder usar su chakra para subir esa colina, el camino estaba lleno de irregularidades naturales por lo que ellos tuvieron muchas dificultades para conseguirla, por poco y se parte la cabeza por la estupidez de Naruto.

Después habían ido a buscar a una anciana y le entregaron la flor para que ella hiciera una especie de brebaje extraño que apestaba ¿Cuál era e problema? Esa vieja bruja les había hecho limpiar toda su maldita granja a cambio del favor. ¡Maldita la hora que se le ocurrió llevar un pañuelo rojizo para limpiar! ¡Cómo carajo iba a saber él que a los toros los altera el color rojo!

¡Por eso tuvo que recontruir él solo todo el corral! ¡El traidor de Naruto se había a no sé dónde dejándolo a su suerte!

Si no fuera por la misión ya lo habría mandado bien a la…

-¡_Yush!-_le interrumpió sus pensamientos-_Ya descansamos lo suficiente. ¡Es hora de llevar esto´ttebayo!_

Por poco y el joven se pone a saltar de la emoción al ver que todo eso ya había acabado_…-¡Te espero cuando llegues´ttebayo!_-y con un "Puff" el rubio desapareció de la vista de un atónito Konohamaru.

Lo había dejado solo a kilómetros de la aldea, sin nada de energía ni provisiones…y se había ido tan tranquilo con un Hirashin…

_-¡Naruto-niichan!_

…*….*…

Una vez pisada la puerta de la aldea (casi desmayado, herido y con grandes ojeras) decidió buscar el chakra de Naruto para poder pedirle _amablemente_ explicaciones. Le sorprendió sentirlo en el hospital junto a su esposa. Recuperando las energías al instante, corrió hacia allí. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupado

Rato después, ya había llegado afuera de la habitación de hospital que le habían indicado. Abrió con fuerza la puerta.

-¡_Qué pasó! ¿Nii-chan que pasó con Hinata-san_?-se quedó piedra al ver a Naruto cerca de Hinata, la cual acariciaba su enorme vientre, mientras que el brebaje yacía en una mesita.

-¡Konohamaru/Konohamaru-kun!-saludaron.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Luces un poco cansado-le preguntó Hinata. Él se quedó sin habla un rato.

-Etto…¿qué está pasando aquí?-Naruto empezó a reír nerviosamente extrañando a los otros dos presentes.

Hinata los miró y miró el envase que su esposo había traído consigo. La cara de Konohamaru y la manera que entró. Unió los puntos y suspiró con resignación_-Naruto-kun, ¿lo volviste hacer, cierto?-_le regaño.

-¡_Pero tenía que hacerlo´ttebayo! ¡Estaba preocupado´ttebayo!_ haciendo negar a Hinata.

-_Querido, sólo fue un pequeño resfriado No era nada grave, Sakura ya te lo había dicho. Además ella ya me había dado la medicina_-el pelimarrón no entendía nada aún.

-Bueno creó que exageré un poquito-se rascó la cabeza-Mira Konohamaru, no es gracioso. Todo lo que hicimos fue por nada´ttebayo-empezó a reír. Mientras Hinata lo miraba con reprobación.

Konohamaru…bueno él recordó cierta cosa que varias personas le habían comentado: Naruto exageraba cualquier mínimo detalle del embarazo de su esposa y se llevaba con engaños a las personas para poder "solucionar" todos esos detalles.

Su respiración se agitó muy fuerte y escondió sus ojos con su flequillo.

_-Nee, Konohamaru ¿estás bien´ttebayo?_

_-Lo siento Hinata-san-pronunció-Pero me alegra que estemos en el hospital porque…-_miró con rabia al rubio.

Desde entonces se corrieron dos rumores muy acertados:

"_**Uzumaki Naruto, el héroe de todo el Mundo Ninja, podía ser un completo exagerado cuando se trataba de cuidar de su bebé y de su amada esposa y eso le traía muchos…muchos problemas"**_

Y

"_**Sarutobi Konohamaru podía ser muy pero muy rencoroso"**_

.

.

.

-¡_Voy a matarte Naruto-niichan!_

.

.

.

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

_*Es un juego de palabras entre Konohamaru y baka…no sé…me gustó XD_

_._

_._

…_Bueno, quizá se pregunten: "Tsuki ¿por qué hiciste este raro fic?" Bueno es una historia graciosa; mi sobrino cumplirá 4 años muy pronto y con mi familia nos pusimos muy sentimentalones y empezamos a recordar cosas que pasaron durante el embarazo de mi hermana. Fue allí dónde nos dimos cuenta que nos pusimos un poco "locos" durante ese tiempo..en serio…todo lo que escriba aquí son cosas que mi familia experimento…la exagerada fue mi madre que quede claro XDDD Es en serio, lo de la caída y la manta…solo que en vez de Konohamaru fui yo la perjudicada en la búsqueda XDDD_

_Bueno volviendo al tema, me puse a pensar que muchas de las actitudes que tuvimos concordarían bien con NUESTROS SHINOBIS FAVORITOS y sin poder evitarlo (y bajo el regaño de mi padre) me puse a escribir XDDD _

_Y bueno, esta es la pastrulada que salió de mi loca familia, realmente espero que les haya gustado y se hayan reído un poco ;)) _

_Los quiero, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! _

_**PD: Un review es igual a escritora feliz que es igual a continuación rápida ;))**_


	2. Irritabilidad

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Cómo No Sobrellevar Un Embarazo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Irritabilidad**

**.**

**.**

Si buscabas describir a Uchiha Sasuke en pocas palabras, sería _"con tendencia a molestarse"_. Y si aún no creías en esas palabras, tan solo bastaba verlo caminar por ahí.

Muchos aldeanos todavía recuerdan que ante una broma de Uzumaki; Sasuke estuvo a punto de destruir medio centro de Konoha. ¡Si no fuera por el Rokudaime, muchos hubieran tenido que dormir en carpas _otra vez*_!

O aquella vez cuando un chico trató de coquetear con su entonces novia, Haruno Sakura. Pobre muchacho, aún le quedan secuelas del Mangekyo Sharingan que el pelinegro le lanzó.

Ah no…pero había cierto detalle que nadie pasaba desapercibido: En todo lo que hacía, su rostro siempre se mostraba inmutable; lo máximo en expresiones que hacía era fruncir el ceño ligeramente pero nada más.

Por eso, era muy extraño verlo caminar mientras refunfuñaba junto con un aura de puro odio y con una cara que prácticamente decía "acércate y ve preparando tu funeral". Todos lo que le pasaban huían rápidamente, el Uchiha Sasuke normal era de por sí ya peligroso, el furioso debía ser mucho, pero mucho peor.

Había que ser o muy valiente o muy tonto para acercarse ahora.

_-¡Yush, Teme!-_como decían o valiente o tonto_-¿Qué sucede´ttebayo? Estás con cara de estreñido, más que de costrumbre´ttebayo._

_-Déjate de tonterías, Usurotonkachi-_masculló-_No estoy de humor._

_-Hay pero que carácter te cargas, Teme_-se puso a su lado empezó a caminar junto con él_-¿Qué es lo que pasó´ttebayo? Usualmente no quieres matar a alguien antes de las 10 de la mañana. _

-_Tsk_-obvio el comentario-_Sakura_-susurró.

_-¡¿Eh?! ¡Cuenta cuenta´ttebayo!_-le insistió. En cambio, Sasuke lo miraba con algo de repulsión. No sabía quién era peor: Si Ino o Naruto, ambos parecían viejas chismosas. Pobre Hyuga que tenía que aguantar al idiota-¡_Vamos a Ichiraku y me cuentas´ttebayo!-_empezó a correr el rubio.

Mientras que él no sabía porque pero, solo en ese momento, sonaba mejor ir a ver como Naruto se engullía medio restaurante que volver a casa y más con ese _molesto _detalle que allí estaba.

-_Tsk, dobe_.

…*…*…

-_Eso fue lo pasó_-decía mientras terminaba su té.

_-¡En serio Sakura-chan te dijo eso! ¡No puedo creerlo´ttebayo_!-una venita apareció en la frente del Uchiha.

-_Hmp_-resolpló-_Es una molestia._

_-¡P-Pero Teme!¡Estás exagerando´ttebayo! ¡Sólo te dijo que quería chuchi cuchi! ¡No era para que le grítarás´ttebayo!-_decía mientras hacía señas con sus manos. Un golpe en la cabeza lo detuvo.

-_Deja de hablar de mis cosas en voz alta, idiota_-vio como Ayame, la hija del dueño, estaba sonrojoda. ¡Genial! Ahora sería la burla de Konoha-_Tsunade dijo que no se podía hacer_-tosió un poco-_**eso**__ en el último trimestre, se podía adelantar el parto. No quiero que mi hija_ _corra peligro-_

_-¡Pero pudiste decírselo de una mejor manera´ttebayo! ¡La pobre lloró!-_levantó su mirada y vio la cara seria de su amigo_-¡Yo jamás me perdonaría hacer llorar a Hinata y menos en su estado´ttebayo! ¡Ahorita mismo te vas y le pides disculpas o si no yo_…-se detuvo abruptamente extrañando al otro.

_-¿Qué te sucede?-_preguntó. El rubio levantó un dedo y empezó a señalar algo, él giró su vista y vio a su esposa tras él.

-_Sasuke-kun_-susurró. Se le veía contenta, cosa rara después de la discusión.

_-¿Sakura?-_ le preguntó.

De repente, unas lágrimas empezaron a descender desde la cara de la chica_-¿Ya no me quieres? ¿Por eso te fuiste? ¡Por eso nunca estás en Konoha_!-sorbió su nariz.

-_Sakura cálmate_-miró alrededor y vio cómo todos lo miraban con desaprobación ¡Qué acaso era el día de joder a Sasuke o qué!

_-¡Tú ya no nos quieres; ahora Sarada tendrá que buscarse un nuevo…-_no pudo terminar la frase porque el Uchiha se había acercado a ella y de un solo movimiento la había cargado.

Con una sola mirada alejó a todos los curiosos y con rapidez desapareció.

-_Teme_-susurraba furioso el rubio que había sido completamente ignorado-_¡Por qué eres tan malditamente precipitado´ttebayo!-_gritaba.

De repente, Ayame se le acercó con un papel-_Naruto-kun, ¿quién pagará la cuenta_?-¡Oh sí! Sasuke se la iba a pagar…y no sólo con dinero.

…*…..*…

-_¡Bájame! ¡Te dije que me bajarás, bastardo!-_con una venita resaltando, la soltó encima del sillón de la casa.

-¡_Eso dolió! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!_

_-Me pasa que estoy hartó de esto_-se acercó a ella y la tomó de las muñecas_-¡Todo lo haces de una manera tan irresponsable! ¡Tus caprichitos pueden dañarla!-_presionó un poco más fuerte-_¡Qué sucede contigo Sakura! ¡Tú no eres así! _

Un sollozó lo detuvo, bajo la mirada y se topó con un río de lágrimas que salían de los ojos de Sakura-_Tsk_-la envolvió entre sus brazos. ¡Joder! Siempre tenía que dañarla…

-_Lo siento, Sasuke-kun_-hipaba- Es sólo que…últimamente no sé qué me pasa. Quizás las hormonas-sonrió ligeramente-_Tsunade-sensei ya me había dicho que quizá eso pasaría pero…_-ahora le tocó ser interrumpida por él.

-_Yo debería disculparme_-torció un poco la boca. –No debí gritarte, sigo siendo el mismo idiota. No sé qué me pasa-la mujer le acarició la mejilla y él, él simplemente se dejó hacer.

-Solo estás preocupado, yo también lo estoy-se acarició su abultado vientre- Esto un nuevo que tenemos que enfrentar-le hizo un mimo-Pero lo haremos juntos ¿no?-le sonrió.

Sasuke no entendía cómo esa chica puede ser capaz de amarlo de a tal magnitud de perdonarle todo cuando el mismo no se perdonaba. Realmente, era un jodido suertudo.

-_Hmp, molestia_-le sonrió muy ligeramente. Permanecieron un rato más abrazados.

-_Sasuke-kun_

_-¿Sí?_

_-Aún quiero hacerlo, tú sabes….__**eso.**_

_-Sakura_

_-Está bien, está bien. Después de que nazca Sarada, quiero más UchihaS en mi casa._

_-Hmp-_eso sin dudarlo. Después de todo, molestarse con su hormonal mujer traía consigo una deliciosa y, para su mala suerte, sana reconciliación.

-_Todo por Sarada_-pensaba.

.

.

Al día siguiente, extrañamente habían aparecido unas extrañas pancartas por toda la aldea. Ahora Uchiha Sasuke había encontrado otro motivo para molestarse.

"_**¡Uchiha Sasuke-Teme no complace a su esposa´ttebayo! ¡Los Uchiha la tienen chiquita!"**_

¡Oh sí! Cómo disfrutaría liberar un poco de frustración con la cara del Dobe.

**.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

***Recuerdan lo de Pain, bueno…supongo que tuvieron que dormir en carpas…la verdad no lo he notado. **

**.**

**.**

_¡Aquí acaba el capítulo! Gracias por leerme. Me hacen muy pero muy muy muy feliz. Quizá ya lo notaron pero ya les respondí los reviews (bueno quizá me falten algunos pero enseguida lo hago) ;)_

_¿Qué les pareció? Me es muy importante que me lo digan pooooorqueee ¡ESTA ES MI HISTORIA! Esa fue mi manera incorrecta de enfrentar el embarazo de mi hermana. La verdad la hormonal parecía yo. Lo cual es muy extraño porque usualmente soy un pan con azúcar y miel, literal. XDD ¡Me enojaba por toooodo! Hasta de lo que se paraba la mosca XD _

_Los acontecimientos de aca la mayoría son inventados..excepto el llanto y el griterío. Le dije cosas feas a mi hermana ¡me pareció muy irresponsable lo que iba a hacer! _

_Cómo verán, este no es tan gracioso…pero así es la vida….a veces rosa y a veces negra__**. ¡PERO LES PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE SI LO SERÁ! ¡LO JURÓ!**_

_Cómo ya habrán visto, acabo de notar que soy media teme…así que me voy a vagar por el mundo (¿)_

_Y buuueno, de nuevo ¡Gracias! Y les adelanto una cosilla…La historia de Sai e Ino es la más loquilla de todas ¡Esperenla!_

_Y como ya habrán notado: __**REVIEWS ES IGUAL A ESCRITORA FELIZ QUE ES IGUAL A CONTINUACIÓN rápida ;) **_

_Los quiero. Hasta la próxima. BYE BYE._


	3. Sobre-Información

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Cómo No Sobrellevar Un Embarazo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Sobre-Información**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Una de las calles más tranquilas de Konoha era en la que se encontraba la Floristería Yamanaka, cosa extraña si tomas en cuenta a quién pertenecía. Muchos decían que se trataba del poder de la flores, estas con su belleza podían tranquilizar hasta la persona más escandalosa, sino pregúntenle a Uzumaki Naruto cada que va a buscar flores para su esposa. Sí, esa zona es pura tranquilidad.

_-¡Sai!-_se escuchó un grito.

O lo era hasta que la líder del clan se embarazó.

-¡_Trae tu hermoso trasero aquí de inmediato!-_exclamaba Ino desde el balcón de su hogar_-¡Sai!-_

_-Aquí estoy, preciosa-_llegó sonriente el pelinegro cargando un gran arregló floral.

-_Sai, tengo antojo de unos dangos_-la mujer hizo un puchero-_Podrías traerme algunos, por favor_-decía alargando las vocales. El tono meloso siempre funcionaba, jamás le habían negado nada.

-_No_-le sonrió.

_-Gracias, cariño. Además quiero...Espera. ¿Qué dijiste?_-¿Había escuchado mal? Sai no sería tan estúpido de habérsele negado ¿no?

-_Dije que no_-Ok, si era un estúpido.

La cara de la rubia se contrajo en una mueca furiosa_-¡Qué te pasa! ¡Estoy embarazada, idiota! -_empezó a armar un berrinche_-¡Y no por obra y gracia del espíritu santo, no señor! ¡Sino de TU bebé! ¡Lo cargaré por 9 p***s meses yo sola y no me puedes dar un simple capricho! ¡Eres un imbécil!-_la había encabronado y lo peor de todo es que él seguía con su tonta sonrisa.

-_Ino, leí en un libro que las mujeres embarazadas deben cuidar mejor su alimentación para que el bebé pueda obtener los nutrientes necesarios para su óptima formación y crecimiento. Los dangos son bocadillos con demasiada azúcar y muy pocos nutrientes esenciales. Yo te recomendaría comer ensalada de verduras o pescado hervido. Contienen mucho hierro y omega 3*, lo cual ayudaría a la formación más óptima del cerebro y evitaría la anemia en el niño_-recitó con un aire intelectual.

La rubia lo miraba con una vena hinchada en la frente. Cuando Sai se ponía en plan "buscaré información para que el embarazo sea lo mejor posible" podía ser muy molesto e irritante. Quería tirarle la reverenda bronca por no mimarla como ella se merece, pero Inojin la andaba pateando como exigiéndole sus tan deseados dangos. Así que tragándose todos sus insultos que tenía preparados para su esposo. Hecha una furia; tomó su bolso y con la cabeza en alto salió de la florería rumbo a la tienda de bocadillos. ¡Qué se jodiera Sai! Ella estaba embarazada y haría lo que le diera la gana.

Ya después se encargaría de él…

-_Además debes bajar un poco de peso, tus muslos se ven más anchos_-le dijo a la lejanía.

Ok, ese era su límite-_¡Sai_!-

…*….*…

-_Creo que Sai tiene razón_-decía la pelirrosa mientras tomaba su té-_Creo que deberías cuidarte más. Tienes que tener en cuenta que todos esos consejos son últiles, quizá debería leer esos libros también-_

La Yamanaka ya estaba harta, parecía que todo el mundo se había confabulado para joderla. Primero su madre le dijo que lanzarle el jarrón de rosas a Sai había sido excesivo ya que él solo quería ayudar, después se había encontrado con Hinata y Naruto cuya aura de "pareja perfecta", que usualmente le encantaba pero ahora le asqueaba, se habían ido a saludarla y el rubio idiota le había mencionado a su esposo sobre ese maldito libro. Ya sabía a quién tenía que echarle la culpa de su mal humor. Quizá decirle a Naruto algunos "consejitos" sobre el estado de su esposa. Todo el mundo sabía lo exagerado que era el Uzumaki, así que sería una buena venganza.

Pero volviendo al tema, cuando llegó al local de bocadillos se había encntrado con Sakura. Le había contado todo lo que le hizo el ex – Raíz y le venía con esas.

_-Sakura no estoy de humor para regaños_-siseo-_Yo no me quejó que tu frente se vea más grande con la tremenda panza que te cargas. No puedo creer que Sasuke-kun se fijará en ti, quizás ya se dio cuenta y por eso se la pasa de viaje_-

-_Pero mira Ino, estás más cerda que de costumbre. Creo que Sai te está mandando indirectas, solo mira tu gordo trasero_-se miraron directamente lanzando chispas de los ojos. Normalmente, sus peleas terminarían en risas o por defecto en golpes a algún mueble o adorno del establecimiento, pero lo que nadie se espero fue que las dos mujeres se abrazaran y lloraran a moco tendido.

_-¡Sai es un desconsiderado!-_

_-¡Sasuke me ha abandonado!-_

_-¡Perdóname, no pienso que tú frente este más grande. Sigue siendo de marquesina!_

_-¡Yo no pienso que estés más gorda, sigues igual de cerda que antes!-se "disculpaban" las kunoichis._

En una expresión de total bipolaridad, las dos empezaron a soltar toda su furia_-¡Ellos son los culpables de nuestra desdicha! ¡Son uno idiotas_!-gritaban después de derribar el pequeño banco donde estaban sentadas.

Todos los demás comensales veían la escena con una gran gota en la cabeza, esas mujeres sí que eran una sorpresa andante. Por no decir otra cosa…

…*….*…

Después de su arranque, Ino se despidió de Sakura acordando juntarse con las demás para una reunión de chicas más tarde.

Ya estaba un poco más tranquila de su "arranque de hormonas", decidió volver a casa para tratar de hablar con Sai. Después de todo, él tenía buena intención. Había sido criado prácticamente para hacer una máquina para matar, no podía culparlo de tratar de informarse sobre como criar correctamente a un niño.

-_Papá se está esforzando mucho ¿no_?-se acarició su abultado vientre mientras caminaba. Había traído unos cuantos pasteles en modo de disculpa para su marido.

Llegó hasta a la puerta de su hogar-_Sai-kun ya estoy en ca…-_sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes eran de la sorpresa_-…sa-_Todo el pasadizo estaba cubierto de libros sobre la maternidad, la crianza de los hijos y ese tipo de cosas. Parecía que alguien había asaltado una biblioteca.

-_Ino, bienvenida a casa_-la rubia saltó ante tan repentina aparición. Volteo y vio a su marido con su típica sonrisa_-¿Ya te pasó tu revolución de hormonas? Leí en un libro que eso es típico en las embarazadas y menopaúsicas-_

-_Sí-_dijo irritada. A veces se preguntaba cómo diablos se había enamorado de él- _Maldito sea su sensual cara y su habilidad en la cama_-susurró.

-_Lo sé, cariño. Yo soy bueno en la cama. Leer el Kamasutra me sirvió de mucho_-le sonrió de nuevo-_Ahora vamos, hice la cena_-se encaminó hacia la cocina.

Ella, sonrojada, lo siguió. Frente a ella había todo tipo de verduras y asados que se pudo imaginar-_Los Akimichi me prestaron unos libros de cocina y revisé cuales son los más adecuados para el bebé. Así que a disfrutar_-se sentó frente a ella invitándola. Un poco incómoda, se sentó y empezó a degustar los manjares.

-_Lo siento_-pronunció el pelinegro-_No debí de negarte tu antojo. Creo que me estoy pasando con lo de los libros pero realmente quiero hacerlo bien. No quiero fallar con Inojin. Quiero que viva todo lo que yo no pude_-extendió la mano para alcanzar la de su esposa.

Ella solo pudo sonreír y devolverle el gesto, ya recordaba porque lo amaba. Siempre la sorprendía con sus arrebatos de sentimientos-_Está bien Sai, sé que lo harás bien_-

-_Por cierto, Ino, el pene pequeño de Naruto me dio otro libro sobre bebés. Dicen que podremos tener sexo en las últimas semanas de gestación, ayuda a abrir el canal de alumbramient_o-

Bueno, como dice el dicho: "No hay nada mejor que hacer el amor después de un lío". Agradecía a Kami que solo le faltaran pocas semanas para el parto.

_-Sai, cariño…tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer_-se paró de la mesa, lo jaló de las solapas y lo arrastró hacia la habitación.

.

.

Días más tarde, se encontró a Uzumaki Naruto recorriendo las calles despavorido buscando leche de rinoceronte y de DoDo* para su esposa. Las fuentes dicen que una de las doctoras le recomendó buscar esa medicina para el resfriado de su esposa.

.

.

.

¡Qué tal mis queridos lectores! ¿Extrañaron a esta atrasadora? Lo sé, soy mala ;) ¿Valió pena la espera? No lo sé, ustedes díganme XDD Esta historia se trató de …wait for it…¡MI PADRE! En esa epóca prácticamente acosaba a mi hermana con cuchumil libros sobre maternidad y déjenme decirle….les juró que era un Sai hecho y derecho XDD

Por cierto ¿Les gusto el dramatismo barato? Vi un comentario comentando eso respecto a Ino y pensé…es cierto….así que como yo complazco a todos (¿) decidí hacerlo XDDD

¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! Perdónenme si no he podido responderles; les juro que los recompensaré con el siguiente y amigos míos se nos viene el ShikaTema XDDDD

**Aclaraciones:**

*La verdad no estoy segura de estos datos. Mi hermana me dijo que eso le había recomendado el doctor. Por favor, si me he confundido les agradecería que me corrigieran.

*El dodo es un ave, supuestamente, prehistórica que se extinguió muy rápido. Osea, Ino lo mando al limbo al pobre rubio XDDD


	4. Pereza

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cómo No Sobrellevar Un Embarazo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pereza**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cualquiera que conociera a Nara Shikamaru concordaría en que era un hombre muy inteligente. Muy inteligente y vago a la vez.

Por eso, nadie debería extrañarse verlo holgazaneando en una banca viendo las nubes, excepto claro ahora que cumplía obligaciones como uno de los consejeros de la Aldea.

_-¿Shikamaru?-_Él mencionado chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

_-Chouji_-susurró.

-_¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás con Hokage-sama?_-decía mientras comía una bolsa de patatas.

-_Estoy de descanso. Kakashi tenía que hacer papeleo por terminar y me dejó el día libre-_aunque él sabía que solo había buscado escusas para poder leer sus libros "picantes" sin que lo molestarán.

_-¿Y por qué no estás con Temari-san?-_

Con un salto, se sentó al escuchar el nombre de su esposa-_Tsk, eso problemático de decir_-empezó a estirarse-_Temari anda un poco...-_hizo una pausa para buscar la palabra correcta_-irritable desde que entró al tercer trimestre del embarazo_-decía mientras se rascaba la nuca.

_-¿Shikadai le está dando problemas?-_

_-Es un niño tan problemático como su madre-_decía con una sonrisa.

_**-**__Al menos no salió tan vago como el padre-_Shikamaru ni siquiera tuvo que girarse para ver quién era.

-_Bueno creo que no tan problemático como ella_-se dio la vuelta y para ver a su mujer que usaba un Kimono negro que resaltaba el abultado vientre que llevaba.

_-Lo que tú digas, bebé llorón_-se mofó de su marido -_Chouji, buenas tarde_s-saludó al hombre que había sido dejado de lado por un rato.

-_Hola Temari-san. ¿Cómo está el pequeño?-_preguntaba amigable el Akimichi.

-_Insoportable_-se acarició el vientre- _No para de moverse y patea todo el tiempo. Es muy molesto_-

_-No me sorprende_-susurró el Nara recibiendo una mirada dura de su esposa.

Chouji miró incómodo a la pareja y trato de desviar el tema-_Me alegró que sea tan alegre. Mi hija casi ni se mueve y eso molesta mucho Karui. Yo no entiendo mucho de eso así que no sabría que decirte-_

_-Qué suerte tiene. No sabe cuanta_-le sonrió. Aunque no siempre lo demostraba, le agradaba la chica de la Nube. Al menos ella le comprendía como se sentía estar lejos de tu hogar.

-_Sí_-fue lo único que dijo.

_-Bueno, Temari-san, Shikamaru. Tengo que ir a buscarle algunas cosas a Karui. Nos vemos luego_-los otros dos se despidieron y el Akimichi se alejó.

Cuando el amigo de su esposo se alejó, Temari tomó asiento al lado de su marido para contemplar las nubes.

_-Sabes, deberías mandarle un mensaje a Gaara o a Kankuro un día de estos. Quizá podrían visitarnos antes que nazca Shikadai_-susurró de la nada Shikamaru.

Temari vio al pelinegro por un rato sorprendida pero después sonrió. Debió suponer que él sabría sus pensamientos, culpa de ella por casarse con un genio. Un genio tierno.

-_Hmp, quizás lo haga-se levantó y limpió su ropa del polvo_-Ahora levanta tu vago trasero que tu hijo quiere un poco de helado-

Shikamaru cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto de molestia_-Déjame dormir, mujer problemática_-

Olviden lo de tierno.

-_Eres tan solo un llorón_-decía mientras una vena resaltaba de su frente.

…*….*…

Después de obligar a patadas a su esposo a levantarse, literalmente, y hacer algunas compras para el bebé y algunos enseres para la cocina; volvieron a su hogar dentro de los territorios del clan Nara.

_-Shikamaru, puedes ayudarme a guardar estos envases_-decía la rubia mientras sacaba todos los víveres que compro_-¿Shikamaru?-_lo llamó pero no respondía.

Se limpió las manos con un trapo que encontró por allí y salió en su búsqueda.

_-¿Dónde diablos se ha metido este hombre?-_

Lo buscó por toda la sala y el comedor pero ni rastros del pelinegro_-Cuándo lo encuentre lo voy a…_-se detuvo al ver una sombra en el patio que era rodeada por unos tres venados.

Entre todos esos animales, vio una coleta alta y puntiaguda. Parecía que su dueño estaba acostado boca abajo, se acercó un poco preocupada.

Lástima para él que la preocupación le duró poco al verlo completamente dormido a la sombra de los venados. Respetaba a los animales por lo que no hizo un escándalo mayor del que planeaba hacerle al tonto de su esposo.

-_Espero que disfrutes el pasto. Hoy duermes afuera_-dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Que se jodiera si llovía, la culpa la tenía él. Ya otras veces había dormido afuera, ya debería estar acostumbrado.

Cerró la puerta corrediza con llave. Agradecía la sugerencia de Yoshino-san*, quien mejor que ella para saber cómo "dominar" a un vago como su hijo.

…*….*…

Shikamaru despertó horas después, cuando el sol ya estaba a punto de ocultarse. Se levantó un tanto adolorido. Miró el sitio donde había dormido todo ese tiempo y si Temari no lo había despertado a golpes, debía estar muy enojada. Tan solo esperaba que no lo dejará encerrado allí otra vez.

No volvería aguantar esos quejidos y las alabanzas de Jashin otra vez. ¿Por qué demonios había usado un genjutsu para unir todos los santuarios de venados? Tenía que hacer algo con la cabeza del maldito de Hidan…quizá ponerle unos cuantos papeles explosivos en la boca.

Unos ruidos lo distrajeron de sus intenciones, así que con pereza, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Suspiró al encontrarla cerrada, su esposa era predecible.

-_Mujer problemática_-susurró. Se volvió hacia un arbusto y pudo ver colgado un juego llaves de repuesto en una de las ramas; lo cogió y volvió para abrir la puerta. Un click se escuchó y entró.

-_Temari, ¿dónde estás?-_pronunció con voz cansada.

Una sartén salió de la nada y por poco no la esquiva_-¿Pero qué…-_

_-Viniste a rogarme que te deje dormir dentro, bebé llorón_-apareció en una esquina la rubia abanicándose en medio de la sala-_Pues déjame decirte que ni aunque te arrodilles te aceptaré_-

-_Tsk, solo quería coger algunas cosas para dormir_-decía mientras cogía unas frazadas y algunos almohedas ignorándola.

La Sabaku No miró a su esposo con rabia. Pero a ese maldito vago que le pasaba, ni siquiera se esforzaba por una pelea. Hasta dónde llegaba su pereza.

_-Eres un idiota Shikamaru-_salió de la habitación. No lloraría, tenía un orgullo después de todo pero ganas no le faltaban.

Al llegar a su cuarto, ni se molestó en cambiarse y se fue directo a acostarse. Luego de unos minutos sintió un peso a su lado pero lo ignoro por completo.

-_Temar_i-sin respuesta-_Sabes que no voy a insistir_-sin embargo siguió-_Sé que no soy el esposo modelo ni tan problemático como otros pero trataré de hacerlo mejor. Prometo que te compensaré todo esto. No quiero más problemas ¿Ok?-_

Ella suspiró; sabía que sacarle algo mejor a su esposo era casi imposible por eso se dio media vuelta y le estampó un sonoro beso en los labios.

-_Eres un maldito vago_-le dijo-_Pero eres mi vago. Recuérdalo_-

_-Lo tendré en cuenta, problemática_-le sonrió.

-_Igual me lo vas a compensar pero pensaré en eso luego_-lo tomó de las solapas y siguió besándolo-_Hoy quiero algo de acción bebé llorón-_

Después de eso lo único que se escucharon fueron algunos gritos y chillidos.

.

.

Al día siguiente, y después de algunas recomendaciones de Naruto, Temari era llevada en un carruaje por toda la Aldea siendo jalada por su muy vago marido.

-_Naruto eres un problemático-_

_-Oye no te quejes´ttebayo. Es divertido hacer algo así por las chicas de vez en cuando-_decía el rubio mientras lo propio con Hinata_-¿No lo crees Hinata-chan_?-

-N_-No debiste molestarte Naruto-kun-_decía avergonzada.

_-Tsk, cómo no puedes cómo Hinata, Temari-_decía algo cansado el Nara.

_-6 meses sin sexo y contado_-decía la rubia, haciendo sisear a su esposo.

Bueno al menos sabía que así podía mantener tranquila a su mujer durante un rato.

.

.

Días después, se podía ver la nueva tendencia impuesta en Konoha. Todos los hombres siendo usados cómo sirvientes por sus esposas. Algunos más animados que otros.

-_Estoy seguro que algo tiene que ver Naruto en esto-_siseaba un recién llegado Sasuke, mientras cargaba una carreta llena de compras de su muy molesta y chantajista esposa.

-_5 meses si sigues hablando Sasuke-kun_-sonreía de lo lindo la pelirrosa.

O sí, lo haría pagar por esto.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_***Yoshino es el nombre de la madre de Shikamaru.**_

_._

_Ya está. Terminó el capítulo. ¡Ya está ya casi acaba, yey! Lo bueno es que aún faltan dos capítulos: Un ChouKarui y Un NaruHina (pero ahora trata de Himawari) Mi __**amiga Suigin Walker**__ me pidió que hicera el último capítulo así, con algunas tendencias GaaHima así que preparensé._

_Para que no sufran les dejo los títulos de los últimos capis que andan en proceso: "Proyección" (ChouKarui) y "Sobreprotección" (NaruHina). Espero que les dé una idea de que tratan ;)_

_Bueno volviendo al capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? Este capítulo se trató de mi ¡Hermano! A él no le importaba nada, ni favores se les podía pedir porque todo le parecía muy "problemático" XDDDD_

_¡Espero que les gustara! Ya quiero leer sus reviews. Una escritora feliz es igual a actualización rápida. (He visto 60 favoritos y solo 7 comentarios del otro capi) ;( _

_¡Nos leemos luego! _


End file.
